Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device verifying a sensing condition through a verification code.
A one-time programmable (OTP) fuse device used as a semiconductor memory includes a conductive salicided polysilicon wire. A fuse is conducting with a low impedance in an unblown (unprogrammed) state. When a programming current (for example, about 20 mA) is applied to the salicided polysilicon wire so as to program an OTP memory, the salicided polysilicon wire is heated and blown, and thus, a high impedance connection is realized. When the fuse is blown, data recorded once cannot be erased. An OTP memory cell records data via a one-time program, and repeatedly reads the data. If data sensing is performed under an unstable condition, the data may be wrongly read.